Valentine's Day
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: For the 'Hundred and One Prompts' Caitlyn Gellar hated Valentine's Day. She didn't just dislike it, she hated it. Shane/Caitlyn. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

AN: Again, for the 'Hundred and One Prompts' by LaPaige. Link is on my profile. You should all have a go...it's so much fun! I was meaning to write a Valentine's story any way so when I saw No. 29 - Valentine's Day, I thought I would have a go. But it didn't turn out how I meant it to. Aghh, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Caitlyn Gellar hated Valentine's Day. She didn't just dislike it, she _hated_ it.

When her best friend, Mitchie had found out she had assumed it was because Caitlyn didn't have a boyfriend.

"_Hey, Caitlyn, guess what? Nate's taking me out to dinner at my favourite restaurant for Valentine's Day!"_

_Caitlyn had snorted and replied, "What do you want me to do, give him a medal?"_

_Mitchie had looked at her sympathetically. "Aw, Caitlyn, I'm sure you'll find the right guy for you one day. I completely understand that being single on Valentine's Day isn't the greatest feeling in the world."_

_Caitlyn had groaned. "Mitchie, it's got nothing to do with the fact that I'm single, I just think Valentine's Day is a waste of time."_

"_Of course, that's the reason," Mitchie had said, still with that annoyingly sympathetic smile on her face. Caitlyn had dropped the discussion. Mitchie wasn't going to let her win it._

When Nate had found out, he had taken his girlfriend's side.

"_Why don't you go to one of those single's nights, Caitlyn? At least you wouldn't be spending the day by yourself."_

"_Ugh, for the last time, Nate, I don't have any issues being single. In fact, I kind of like it. At least I don't have to waste money on stupid commercial crap for someone that may or may not use whatever I get them and someone who I may or may not be with next year." Caitlyn had thought, that for one shining second, Nate would believe her._

"_Seriously, I think they've definitely got a single's night going on down at the pub." At which point, Caitlyn had dumped her glass of water on his hair and left the apartment. _

When Jason found out, his reaction made Caitlyn want to hug him forever.

"_Caitlyn, why don't you have dinner with me and Tess tomorrow?"_

"_Err, Jason, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow and if you've forgotten and you haven't bought Tess anything, she's going to kill you!"_

_Jason had laughed. "I know it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, silly, I was inviting you to spend it with us."_

"_Jason, Valentine's Day is a coupley kind of thing. You and Tess should spend the day together with each other."_

"_No, it's not. Valentine's Day is so you can spend time with the people you love. Me and Tess love you and we want to spend the day with you." Caitlyn had subtly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes at this point as she gave Jason a hug._

"_Aw, thank you Jason, but I want to spend tomorrow by myself."_

When Tess had found out, she had tried to set her up with her guitarist.

"_Oh, come on Caitlyn, he likes music stuff too!"_

"_Tess, Valentine's Day isn't an excuse for you to set me up with someone."_

"_But you guys would be so perfect together!"_

"_Do you even know anything about him?"_

"_Err…yes?"_

"_Tess!"_

When Shane had found out, he had agreed with her.

"_So…I heard you don't like Valentine's Day."_

"_No, I don't like Valentine's Day and I swear to God, if you try to set me up with someone, or make me go to the single's night down at the pub or even so much as think about smiling as though you really feel sorry fro me, I will punch you."_

_Shane had looked shocked. "Calm down, Cait, I only asked because I agree with you. I just thought maybe you wanted to come over to mine and we could spend the day watching movies and eating take away."_

"_Oh…okay. And I'm sorry for going off at you before."_

"_That's okay. See you tomorrow!" And with that he was gone, leaving Caitlyn to ponder the weirdness that was Shane Gray._

And that was how, come Valentine's Day, Caitlyn found herself picking up movies at the rental store on her way to Shane's apartment. It had been kind of nice of him, she mused, and it had made a nice change from the way her friends had reacted. It was funny, she thought as she began driving to Shane's, they had gotten quite close over the last year and bit. After she had gotten over him breaking up with Mitchie, they had slowly become really good friends and she loved spending time with him. She hadn't even thought about spending Valentine's Day with him until he suggested it and that was when it seemed so obvious.

She pulled into his driveway and grabbed the stack of DVD's from the passenger seat and made her way to the door, knocking three times.

"Hey, Cait, come on in."

She made her way through the entrance hall and into his living room.

"So I figure we start with Bourne Identity?" Caitlyn asked after she had taken a seat on his couch, and it wasn't until then that it hit her that was slightly nervous about spending the whole day with Shane, doing something so normal.

She couldn't help but smile slightly as a look of relief crossed Shane's face. "Oh, thank God! I thought for a second you were going to go all typical girl on me and bring over a tonne of chick flicks."

"I don't really think I come into the category of typical girl. And I guess that means Bourne is fine with you?"

He walked over to her and took the DVD from the pile and went to put it into the player.

"Definitely." Shane came over to the couch and crashed onto it and it was only then that Caitlyn realised just how small his couch was – there was barely any room between the two of them. She couldn't explain what had gotten into her – since when was she nervous about spending the day with a friend?

He moved his leg and it nudged her knee slightly. She groaned mentally. Probably since everyone had been talking to her about relationships for a whole week now. It was perfectly normal to watch a movie with Shane and think about how hot he was. She groaned and this time it was out loud, causing Shane to turn to her.

"You okay, Cait?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Fine," she answered, her voice slightly higher than usual.

He smirked. "So go on then Cait, I'm curious. Why do you hate Valentine's Day?"

"Because I don't like the colour red," she answered automatically, whilst staring at the screen before freezing. She had never told anyone that, and one sexy smirk from Shane Gray and she had spilled all.

She looked up at him to find he still looked slightly amused.

"Well, it's true," she began. "Why does it have to be all red? Why not a different colour? Why not green? Or yellow? I mean, yellow could totally work and yellow roses are much nicer than red ones anyway." She finished her rant and looked at Shane to find him smiling at her with a look she couldn't quite place and was not used to seeing on Shane.

"What? Don't look at me like that," she snapped at him. "Why don't _you_ like Valentine's Day?"

"Honestly? I do like Valentine's Day. But I knew you wouldn't agree to spend the day with me if I asked you liked that. So I said I didn't like Valentine's Day in the hope that maybe you might spend the day with me." He said it all so calmly as though it had all been planned. Which, she realised it probably had. And then it hit her what Shane was trying to tell her.

He chuckled at the confused look on her face. "I wasn't even going to ever tell you, Cait, but then Nate told me you were going to the single's night and Jason told me Tess had set you up with someone and it wasn't until then that it really hit me how much I liked you. And I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with you and show you that it doesn't have to be so bad."

She continued to stare at him. "Err…Cait, it would be good if you said something…round about now?" He said, for the first time that Caitlyn could recall, sounding slightly nervous.

"You...err, you just said you liked me," her voice sounding squeaky again.

"Yeah…and now's where you say something back." He still sounded nervous.

"But you're Shane Gray! You're cute and sweet and you can't possibly like me!"

He looked at her looking slightly more confident as he let out a laugh. "But I do like you, Cait. And I have done for quite some time now."

Caitlyn looked at him. He looked so adorable, sitting there shaking his foot which was now the only sign of nervousness he was giving away. She smiled slightly. She had always liked Shane and had slightly more than friendly feelings towards him recently. She was figuring out the best way to tell him when he cut into her thoughts once again.

"It's okay if you don't Cait, it's totally – "

She cut him off with a kiss. He broke away with one of his trademark smirks.

"I'm guessing that means you like me too?"

She could only nod in response as he pulled her towards him and captured her lips in another kiss. Really, she thought, as she tangled her hands into his hair, maybe Valentine's Day wasn't as bad as she thought.


End file.
